


J'aime les strings

by Tatsu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Underwear
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10215179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: Ce que Voldemort aime par dessus tout, c'est envoyer des images horribles dans la tête de son ennemi juré. Mais il y a autre chose qu'il adore et qu'il cache précieusement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous avais dit que je réitérerai la fic à la con dans le fandom HP :p
> 
> Ce texte a vu le jour à cause d'un délire avec le jeu Akinator. Au lieu d'écrire mon chapitre pour "Quand la vie fait des blagues pas drôles", je jouais à Akinator et tentais de lui faire deviner le personnage de Tom Jedusor. Et là, surprise, Akinator qui me demande "ton personnage aime-t-il porter des string" O_o Euh... Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?! Du coup, j'ai répondu "Ne sais pas". Et il a trouvé. S'est alors posé la question "finalement, Voldemort aime les string, ou pas ?". Réponse ci-dessous :p

Depuis le début de sa cinquième année – et même avant, si on comptait son premier cauchemar quand il était chez les Wealsey –, Voldemort lui envoyait des visions. Dès que l'adolescent tentait de dormir, il pouvait être sûr qu'il allait faire un cauchemar. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom semblait vraiment s'éclater à lui faire vivre un enfer la nuit. Et c'était bien le cas.

Chaque soir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres jubilait à l'idée d'envoyer une nouvelle vision cauchemardesque à sa némésis. C'était un peu sa petite vengeance personnelle pour ce qu'il avait subi quatorze ans plus tôt. Il attendait que l'esprit du garçon soit le plus vulnérable possible et il frappait. Ce gamin était tellement nul en occlumancie...

Cette nuit-là ne fit pas exception. Et quand Harry se réveilla en sursaut, sa cicatrice brûlante et des images sanglantes imprimées sur ses rétines, il jura. Cette satanée face de serpent ne pouvait pas le laisser un peu tranquille, pour une fois ?

De son côté Voldemort se frottait les mains. Ah ! Il allait pouvoir se coucher et faire de doux rêves, maintenant qu'il était parfaitement détendu et de bonne humeur.

_Tom Riddle parcourait les couloirs de l'école d'un pas rapide, jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Personne ne devait découvrir son secret. Arrivé dans son dortoir, il soupira de soulagement. Quelle joie d'être préfet et d'avoir ainsi une chambre pour lui tout seul. Cela lui laissait le loisir de vaquer à ses occupations… spéciales._

_Ainsi commença-t-il à se déshabiller. Il retira chacun de ses vêtements. Robe de sorcier, pull, chemise, pantalon, cravate. Tout y passa. Tout, sauf son sous-vêtement. Ce superbe string rose à froufrous qu'il avait piqué à la gérante de l'orphelinat. Des années qu'elle le cherchait. Mais c'était lui qui l'avait. Et il lui allait bien mieux qu'à elle, il en était certain._

_Il s'admira dans le miroir, se regardant sous toutes les coutures, appréciant la façon dont le tissu mettait en valeur ses formes._

— _Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama soudain quelqu'un dans la pièce._

_Il se retourna vivement et découvrit Harry Potter, debout à côté de la porte, le regardant avec la mâchoire si ouverte qu'elle semblait sur le point de se décrocher, et les yeux écarquillés prêts à sortir de leurs orbites._

— _Sors de là, sale petite vermine ! s'écria Tom._

Harry et Voldemort se réveillèrent en sursaut.

— T'as encore fait un cauchemar, mon pote ? demanda Ron d'une voix ensommeillée.

— Ouais… Ouais, un méga cauchemar. Horrible.

L'adolescent était toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir. Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de ce taré pour lui montrer un truc pareil ?

De son côté, Voldemort était à deux doigts de se taper la tête dans un mur jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Comment avait-il pu oublier de rompre le lien mental avec le gamin ?

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à coup, il est moins impressionnant, le Voldy, hein ? :p


End file.
